Islam
By no means all Muslims are as bad as the worst. Islam is the second largest religion in the world. It is one of the three Abrahamic Religions. Islam is monotheistic, and believes in 'God', that's right, 'God'- the same one that Christian and Jewish people believe in. Only difference is they decided to be original and imaginative, and all of them call him by the Arabic name for 'God' Allah even if they aren't Arab. Muslims are usually separated into two factions; Shiites and Sunnis, and each one of these has many sub divisions, relatively peaceful Sufis are a subdivision of the Sunnis as are the warlike Wahhabis. And the different sects sometimes kill each other just like Christian sects. Worship Believers and others are considered the slaves of Allah. http://www.knowallah.com/artical.php?artical=16 Churches for the worship of Islam are called mosques. Prayer is done on a prayer mat and should be done at prescribed times of the day. During prayer Muslims go through various prescribed ritual positions, standing, bowing, kneeling, prostrating themselves and the postures they follow during prayer are prescribed by the Koran. Becoming a Muslim Becoming a Muslim can be attractive because Muslims believe that when a person converts all sins that person committed before becoming a Muslim are forgiven. Different religions have different fantasies. To become a Muslim you must say (and believe,) "There is no god but Allah and Mohammad is his prophet." Making the declaration is easy. You can make the declaration before you understand what you're letting yourself in for. However, if you change your mind after you’ve said this, you're considered an apostate and apostates can be executed. Here's the rule you would be expected to follow. Neocons Many neocons and Christian conservatives claim that Islamic extremists are the largest threat facing the world today, and assert that therefore every Muslim should be suspected of being a terrorist and their countries -or any country that supposedly supports them e.g. France- invaded ASAP. Actually, when you think of it, Islamic extremists are the opposite of conservative Christians because where the former reign there are bombing, killings, violence against women, intolerance, lack of freedom, endemic corruption that will not even allow for the democratic process and unfettered honest voting--in short, chaos that is evident everyday in newspapers and television news, however where the latter group is predominant there is overwhelming and astonishing prosperity. Statistically proven world leaders in charity and generosity, the fact is that where conservative christianity has been in the ascendancy, the world has never known such periods of peace and relatively low levels of corruption--indeed, marked by a serenity and contentedness that has truly made the places they inhabit a magnet for all those in the world wishing to escape the tyranny of the former group. Women in Islam Muslims are inconsistent in the way they treat women, some verses in the Koran suggest that men and women are equal while others treat women as second class citizens. Under Islam women do not have the right to an independent life, they should be obedient, before marriage to their guardians and after marriage to their husbands. Women should get permission before for example getting paid work or even leaving the home. Women who are or might become disobedient should be beaten into submission. Note: a woman should be beaten before she's even done anything if a man fears disobedience. Men have authority over women because God has made the one superior to the other, and because men spend their wealth to maintain them. Good women are obedient. They guard their unseen parts because God has guarded them. As for those among you who fear disobedience, admonish them and send them to beds apart and beat them." Sura 4:34 http://www.atheistfoundation.org.au/articles/islam-and-womens-rights In Iran for example women may be lashed severely simply for being present when men who are not their fathers, husbands or brothers are present. http://www.homa.org/ You must add, however, that in the Bible and some Hebrew texts, things are said such as "The birth of a woman is a loss," or rights are excluded from such as the right to make an oath and the right to divorce. In fact, there are several instances when women are depicted as inherently wicked or evildoers who tempted man to commit the original sin. (In Islam, both Adam and Eve were together tempted by the Devil to eat the forbidden fruit.) Men wrote the Bible and a man wrote the Koran dictated the Koran to scribes, Mohammed was Illiterate. Islamic extremists The worst Islamic cultures are vile, women are treated worse than dogs. The worst Islamists also believes that it's okay to strap bombs on to children and send them to paradise and whatever else. They think it's also OK to behead people or even to stone them to death http://nazret.com/blog/index.php?title=islamists_stone_to_death_somali_woman_fo&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1 http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27484976/. Criticism of Islam As pointed out above many Muslims are far better than the worst, despite this the more militant Muslims try to silence criticism of their religion and of Mohammed rather than answering criticism (like most other religions, so Islam is really no different). We at Liberapedia feel it's important that the critics have a voice. See also *Flaggelation *Barbary Pirates *Problems with Muslim Sharia Law External links *RationalWiki on Islam *Allah's True Prophet Muhammad Uncyclopedia's rather silly take on Mohammed. Uncyclopedia is also part of Wikia and since that wiki survived any attempt by radical Muslims to wage Jihad so should we. Videos *Global Campaign Against Sharia Law *Video that got Nick Gisburnes account deleted Muslims got Nick Gisburnes banned from YouTube after this video which was sad. Supporters of Free speech made YouTube change their minds and the video is now more popular than it would have been without the ban. *"Atheist Hatred" on Youtube This video shows an atheist insulting the Koran, and also shows the more violent Muslims demonstrating, threatening to kill and gives information about people killed. We all should learn not to generalize. Most atheists do not insult the Koran and not all Muslimns kill people or approve of such killing. Category: Religion Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Islam